Legend of the Kitsune: V2
by razorbackmike
Summary: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto has finaly gotten the respect he desired and was promoted to jonin. Aside from defeating the Kyuubi he has become a seal master and is working on a new seal but is interupted by Kakashi. What will happen now? adopted
1. The Incident

Legend of the Fox

Chapter One

AN:

Start Now:

It was a dull cloudy day in the Hidden Leaf Village, something that seemed to put a hamper on the moods of the villagers living there. Within the newly reconstructed Hokage Mansion 15 year old Namikaze Naruto could be seen sitting over a pile of scrolls within the mansions library. It had only been a few months since the deaths of Pain, Madara and Danzo. Tsunade had since awakened and reclaimed her proper place as Hokage and was currently at the Tower with Shizune.

In that time Naruto had begun to train himself into the ground first mastering the Sage Arts and taijutsu style with the help of the elder toad sages. Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu had been next on the list, the ninjutsu having been left to him by Jiraiya while the toads had also taught him kenjutsu. With all that training under his belt, due mostly to large quantities of Kage Bunshin, he finally felt that he was at the level Jiraiya had been on at his age. Unknown to him the toads and Tsunade had opted not to tell him he was actually stronger than Jiraiya was at the time as it gave him something to work toward.

At the moment however the blonde was sitting hunched over the ground carefully drawing characters onto it. Contrary to popular belief he had learned plenty during his time away training with Jiraiya. However they had actually spent majority of the time on fuuinjutsu something Naruto found had fascinated him barely a week into their training. Now the blonde was taking all that training and applying it to the one thing he'd wanted since he was twelve completely blocking off the Kyuubi's chakra.

This however was easier said than done. What he was actually doing was creating yet another seal that would take the foxes chakra that was constantly leaking into him and sealing it away while purifying it for his usage. In this instance the seal would act much like the diamond seal on Tsunade's forehead. Unlike Tsunade's seal however his would convert the chakra into regular human chakra instead of medical chakra. It was his theory that by stopping Kyuubi's chakra from interfering with his own then his chakra control would begin to improve by leaps and bounds.

To top it off he had also created a seal to completely separate his consciousness from Kyuubi's. After the fight with Pein he had realized just how close he had been to losing against the Kyuubi's bloodlust if not for his father's timely intervention. That however had been a one time thing and the last thing he wanted was the fox running around with control over his body, which led to creation of this new seal. What this seal did was create an invisible barrier between his mind and the Kyuubi's. Whenever Kyuubi tried to take over his consciousness the seal would react flinging the foxes mind back much like a trampoline flings people into the air.

Sighing the blonde ignored the sweat trailing off his face focused solely on finishing the seal in front of him. For over an hour he had been carefully drawing the characters needed along the floor so that he could finally apply the seals. Finally he got to the last one and slowly began drawing it putting the same amount of focus on this one if not more.

"Yo."

Jumping at least three feet in surprise the blonde had no idea he'd actually messed up on the last character, nor did he realize his chakra had spiked in just that instance.

"Damn it Kakashi don't do that." Snarled the blonde with a glare as he tried to catch his breath.

For but a second Kakashi froze as Naruto's form was replaced by another man's glaring just as heatedly. Then just as quickly as it came it was gone and Naruto was back in his place.

"Anyway what are you doing here?" questioned the teen calming himself and glancing at the man's feet silently telling him to get off his seal array.

"Actually Hokage-sama told me to come get you." Said Kakashi with an eyesmile.

"Why she knows what I'm doing and its importance." Said the blonde with a frown.

"Don't know. I just know she wanted to see every member of the 11. Also is that supposed to be glowing like that?" asked the masked jounin motioning to the floor.

Glancing down Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the seal glowing a bright green color.

"Shit."

The muttered word left the blonde just before the room was engulfed in light. As the light cleared Kakashi's eyes widened finding Naruto gone, the only sign of his presence being a scorch mark where he'd been sitting on a seal less floor.

"Tsunade-sama is not going to like this." Muttered the scare crow his life flashing before his eyes before visions of his death.

When Naruto awoke it was to the dreary sight of his mindscape. Standing to his feet the young teen found the water now only reached to the middle of his shins and not his knees. Regardless of this he easily made his way through the labyrinth that was his mind walking on top of the water.

"Oi you awake fox?" questioned the teen as he entered the chamber that held Kyuubi.

"This is quite the mess you've gotten us into brat." Spoke a voice from the darkness of the cage, a pair of slitted red eyes appearing in the darkness.

"What happened?" Questioned the teen.

Slowly a form stepped out of the darkness to the front of the cage. The figure turned out to be a man of about six feet in height. He had long red hair that fell down to his lower back, with a pair of red black tipped fox ears poking out of his hair. He wore a pair of black pants with a blood red haori with black flames covering his torso that was left bare. Glancing at his hands one could see he possessed claws instead of nails. Finally he had deep whisker like markings on his face shapped like Naruto's when he was enhanced by youki.

"Well as you can no doubt guess the seal activated when that sorry excuse for a teacher surprised you. However it didn't work exactly as you intended it to, this was due to a messed up character and an overload of chakra. While it did place a barrier to separate our minds that's all that really went as planned. As far as the chakra seal, that damned thing didn't work right at all. In fact the damn thing actually took two of my tails, specifically my wind and water tails." Said Kyuubi with a growl at the end.

Naruto held back a wince at that one. After he'd killed Madara, Kyuubi had lightened up majorly to the point he was willing to share information, including how Bijuu ranking worked. Apparently Kyuubi had mastered all nine abilities he could gain. Master of regular chakra, illusions, Fire, Earth, Water, Lightning, Wind, darkness or yang chakra, and finally light ying chakra.

When Naruto had completed the seal he'd given Kyuubi back his light, illusion, water, lightning, and earth tails. Naruto himself had gained Kyuubi's ability to manipulate raw chakra, cast illusions and awoken his affinity for water. Despite this however Kyuubi was still not above trying to hijack his body.

"Thankfully I can already feel my regeneration kicking in and my tails returning. On the other hand what the seal took was immediately absorbed into your body. My chakra however is composed of youki which that seal neglected to purify so I wouldn't be surprised if you turned into a hanyou." Said Kyuubi causing the boy to sigh.

Once upon a time Naruto would have had a fit if that had been said. However he had learned after fighting Madara, that he'd already been about one eight of a demon since the sealing, much like anyone living now with a kekki genkai. It was why he healed like he did since he actually regenerated if slowly and the reason he was still alive after losing all that blood for his four tail transformation, much less the eight tailed one he did when fighting Pein.

As such all being half demon told him now was that he was at the same level of those who first possessed bloodlines. Basically he may actually be in a position to start his own clan.

"Also all that chakra control training went out the window since you have more chakra than before. Other than that however the seal is in place stopping anymore of my chakra from bleeding into you. That however is minor considering the fact that your seal imploded and we've somehow been flung into a different dimension." Finished Kyuubi causing Naruto to blink and stare at him in shock for all of five seconds

"NANI."

Every person within the room winced at the dual screams from Tsunade and Hinata. Kakashi himself was on his toes as he eyed the murderous expression on the Godaime's face. At the moment Tsunade was using all of her restraint to not kill Kakashi at his idiotic move. She had told him quite clearly that Naruto was working on a new seal that he would be applying to the one containing the Kyuubi. She had gone further telling him explicitly not to disturb him until it was completed.

"Kakashi as of this moment you are herby stripped of your rank and demoted to chuunin. Furthermore you are banned from ever seeing, touching, or reading another Ichiha Ichiha product. Every single one you own will be confiscated and burned while you will be strictly on D-ranked missions for the next 18 months." Hissed out Tsunade causing the jounin to pale.

"Tsunade-sama cant we discuss "

"ENOUGH." Bellowed the woman slamming her fist into her desk and reducing it to sawdust.

"Because of your lack of focus Konoha may have just lost it's strongest shinobi and I may have to organize a funeral for my son, the one I just had approved as my successor not even two hours ago!"

As these words were spoken every pair of eyes in the room widened, except for Hinata's the girl having fainted after her shout.

"Not only that but I have to explain to the Kazekage why his best friend is gone, explain to both the Queen of Spring and priestess Shion why Naruto won't be around to care for his children. I have to explain to the villagers why their newfound hero, the son of their beloved Yondaime no less, is gone and may not be coming back. I'll also have to tell Hinata that this wasn't a dream, and that Naruto won't be here to propose to her tonight like he had planned to. Finally I'll have to explain this to his children. I'll have to look into their eyes while I explain to those little girls why they won't get to see their father anymore and in one why she'll never get to know him all because one of my jounin would rather have his nose buried in pornography than listen properly to his Hokage." Screamed Tsunade.

By now both Sakura and Shizune were holding onto Tsunade for dear life using the strength technique she'd taught them to keep her from killing the man. Kakashi himself was as pale as a ghost and everyone in the room was glaring at him in rage none more so than Hyuga Neji who'd become one of Naruto's best friends and was being restrained by both Gai and Lee while Shikamaru was holding him by shadow. At that moment everyone conscious in the room including Kakashi had the same thought; he'd better pray Naruto is still alive.  
> <p>


	2. AN

Hey guys this is Razor here just wanted to let ya'll know that i've been busy with school and work so updates will be a little slow. And would you please vote on the new poll which ever story wins will be the one i focus on only so pick wisely. And another thing the harem poll for Naruto: The Missing Nin I don't honestly see how I can add Mei in since he is a missing nin, but i'm sure i'll come up with something. The Fox of the Shadowed Moon story some asked if he would control something not related to his parents powers, thats right but you'll have to wait for what his power is. 


	3. A New World

Legend of the Fox

Chapter Two: A New World

AN: I dont own Naruto or Justice League

Start Now:

Loud noise and flashing lights are what Naruto woke up to. "Ugh... What happened? Oh, thats right messed up the seal. I wonder where i'm at." he said while wondering in amazement at what was in front of him. It was a city somewhat similar to Amegakure in the towers made of metal and stone. But this city had so many flashing lights and metal monsters zooming through it.

That confused Naruto. 'Are these metal beasts good? No one seems to care that they are there some are even riding in them. Oh well I guess i'll have to find out about those later.' He looked around and saw he was in an alyway. 'Well i'm glad I always keep extra set of clothes and supplies stored in the seal on my arm. It would be safer to change then look around and see what I can find out about this place.' Kyuubi had been silent also being wary and cautious about the new world.

Naruto then put up a small barrier seal to block out his presence from the world while he changed. When he was done He had on a black joint skin-tight sleeveless shirt and mask that covered the lower half of his face, like Kakashi's did, as well as a coat that was sleeveless and went down past his knees almost touching the ground and the collar went up about the same height as his mask did. He also had baggy long black shinobi pants that were tucked into his black combat boots, while the bracers, that had hidden blades in them, on his forarms and the shin guards undrneath his pants were both made of black metal with a red outlining on both. Naruto had a pair of black fingerless gloves with protective metal on the back of back of his coat also had the Kanji "Nine" written on in red ink the trailed down his back so it looked like he was bleeding. This was onto of a flap cut into it so he could draw his blade with ease. His blade was Zabuza's KubiKiri hocho. It was passed on to him after he defeated him during the Fourth Shinobi War before his spirit was freed from the jutsu controling him, but there was a slight difference in the blade's look it was now pitch black with a red edging and had a majestic blue dragon going across one side of the blade. He also had his hair in a small ponytail that stopped mid-shoulder and a tatoo of a Dragon going down his left arm and one of a Toad going down his right arm. This was because the blade adapts it's outward appearence to whatever it's new master prefers. So all in all he looked pretty badass.

A scream went through the air as he let down the barrier. 'I have time I can save whoever thats is if i'm quick enough.' Inide his mindscape Kyuubi sighed knowing there was no way to talk him out of helping someone in danger so he just went to sleep grumbling about idoit blondes not understanding that time is of the essence. Naruto then sped off towards the scream after running up the building. He had to thank Kakashi when he got home for teaching him this, after he kicked his ass for screwing up his concentration while working on a dangerous seal.

When Naruto arrived at the scene he saw three thugs with small pocket knives surrounding a white woman with brown hair Mid-to-Upper C-cup breasts in a buisness suit top and skirt probably in her mid twenties. Naruto recognized the lok of fear in her eyes all to well and wasted no time in acting.

With the thugs and Damsel in Distress (sorry if I Spelled that wrong)

"Well boys I think its time we enjoyed this fine lady here don't you?" The apparent leader asked.

"Yeah Boss lets hurry this up so the police don't catch us." The other nameless thug replied. They moved in on her ready to claim their prize. The woman closed her eyes wishing it all away still knowing what was about to happen. But just when all of the young woman's hopes were about to leave her she heard sounds of metal slicing into skin and screams from her captures. She tentatively opened her eyes and saw all three thugs on the ground with a pool of bloodaround them and a Blonde adonis in all black with a blade leaning on his shoulder the size him which was intimidating to her. The man who saved her turned to her and started to speak. There was a tiny problem he started speaking in Japanese, but she had taken classes and could understand all of what he said. She had to know Japanese because the company she worked for mainly dealt with Japanese imports.

"Mam are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?" He queried with a concerned look as he had stood still not wanting to frighten her with any sudden movements.

She was shocked that someone who had killed three men was asking if she was ok while he was acting as if the dead bodies right next to him weren't real or mattered in the slightest. "Y-Y-Yes t-thank y-you. And no t-t-they d-didn't hurt m-m-me." She replied unnerved and scared out of her mind that he had easily killed them.

Naruto picked up on this and quickly tried to reassure her she was in no danger. "Maa Maa, calm down you act like i'm out to get you or something. If I was why would I have saved you in the first place?" He asked trying to gain her trust also giving her a famous eye smile. This seemed to work to a certain extent because she slightly loosened her muscles understanding what he was saying as well as his logic. She gave a small smile in relief knowing that he wasn't going to kill her in some horrible way. But then she remembered it was late and she needed to get home.

"Um its kinda late and have to work tomorrow so I guess I should go, but could I get your name before I leave? Mine's Max." She stated and asked whating to know the name of her hero.

"Huh? Oh my name? It's ah... Um it's..." Naruto's mind was in chaos trying to decide if it would be safe to tell her his real name. 'Kit you might wanna come up with a hero name because we don't people knowing who you are. We have to keep this as quiet as possible to increase our chances of success to find a way back.' Kyuubi's voice advised after going over the risks and advantages himself.

'(sigh) I guess your right Fuzz Ball. Hmm, what would be a good name?' He started thinking quickly trying to hurry up and not keep Max waiting. 'Thats it!' He mentally jumped for joy at his brilliance.

"You may call me Kuro Kaze. And if you want I can get you to your home quicker if you give me directions on the way. And I know this may be a bit strange but could you tell me what city i'm in?" The newly named Kuro Kaze replied to her.

Max let out an invoulintary sigh at relizing her savior was probably a new hero but she liked the idea of his escort offer not wanting to run into more trouble. "Yeah thanks that would be great lets go. And your in Las Angelos by the way." Max stated. Without warning Naruto picked her up which emmited a sqeek of surprise, both of their closeness and the fact she didn't even see him put away his sword and pick her. Naruto then shifted her so she was now riding piggy back. He then jumped up the wall and proceded to finish running up it and start jumping rooftops. All of this happened while Max was screaming for her life.

Max's apartment

Naruto finaly came to a stop at her apartment and let her down. Max to pry herself off because she was scared by the sudden travel method, While blushing due to the close contact they was unfazed by all of it though.

"Well thanks for the ride I guess." Max said unsurely

"No problem if you ever have trouble again just throw this into the ground and i'll be there ok?" He said while handing her a Hiraishin Kunai.

Max took it confused on how a knife could help him move places but accepted non the less. "Thanks again for saving me." She said with a blush then gave him a quick kiss on his masked cheek and ran into her apartment with all her speed.

Naruto stunned by the sudden kiss had a blush under his mask. 'Maybe being here won't be so bad after all.' He thought hoping to run into her again. The Kyuubi was oddly sillent during the whole exchange. He wondered if maybe his container would be happier here than back in their world. 'I'll wait and see if it turns out that way. No use trying to solve this puzzle now, besides he has suffered more than any should. Hell I may be a Demon but even I have pity.'

Hey there this is Razor just sayin the next few updates are going to be for this story because it won the poll. Also I have changed the pairing to include my OC as well, it just kinda fell together when i was writing it so sorry to any readers who wanted just supergirl. But no more Girls that won't change. Please review Flames will be used to make marshmellows :) 


	4. Love Maybe

Legend of the Fox

AN: Hey sorry about the wait. I had to build a catapult that could shoot 25 yards which is more trouble than its worth. Anyway to asnwer some questions:

What does Kuro Kaze mean? It means Black Wind

And this is more of a statement. No offense is to be taken. Naruto isn't Super Duper strong to where he would wipe the floor with Superman head on but in this world people don't train as he did so it would be easy to take care of 3 common rapists/muggers. And this isn't a harem its just Supergirl and my OC. Sorry about that little rant thats just my view on the subject.

Chapter Three: Love Maybe

AN: I dont own Naruto or Justice League

Start Now:

/

Downtown Los Angeles

On a skyscraper is where we find our favorite blonde hero still in his battle clothes. Naruto chose this place because he could get a bird's eye view on the strange place he was in. It had been a week since he saved Max and he had felt the familar pull of the technique several times. All were to help him learn enlgish which he picked up quickly with the help of Kage Bunshin. At first the clone technique freaked her out but he quickly told her that was a part of his power. So she accepted it with some hesitance.

He then felt the pull of the Hiraishin kunai a moment later. 'Hmm, she couldn't have gotten into trouble again so quickly so why would she be trying to get my attention?' He wondered.

In his mindscape Kyuubi had a massive twitch on his head after hearing his vessel's thoughts. 'You dumbass you asked her to explain this city to you. You forgot about it didn't you?' Kyuubi accused filled with annoyance.

Naruto suddenly sweatdropped and put his hand behind his head sleepishly, a pose eriely familar to his senei's. 'Well actually I did.' He felt a massive wave of annoyance coming from his tenant. 'But now i'll get a chance to learn about where i'm at, and possibly find a way home.' Shaking those thought from his head he used the Hiraishin to meet up with Max.

'Idiot you don't relize you were happier the moment she kissed than you ever were back in that village.' But Naruto never heard this to focused on what was at hand.

/

Max's Apartment

'What if he doesn't come?' was the thought that was going through Max's mind. She was hoping that he'd show up like he said he would but there was still doubt within her. Max was never a trusting person and the incident a week ago only seemed to solidify that belief. Yet this new hero had come out of no where and saved her. She had also promised to explain to him how the city worked. This confused her though. Who didn't know how cities opperated? Everyone in the world at least knew how things were in their day and age. So why would he want to know something like that? This is where her doubt and anxiety came into play. But she hoped he was as good as he seemed to be and maybe she could finaly have that special person she thought she was destined to be with. Throughout her train she hadn't noticed she was blushing just thinking about how he had saved her and had been kinder than any man she had ever known. Her thoughts were inturupted by a bright yellow flash originating from where the knife was.

When the light died down she saw him in all his glory still wearing the clothes he was in when he rescued her. He looked around and his eyes rested on her. She saw kindness and warmth exuding from them as they formed into the eye smile he always seemed to have. She had almost not caught herself blushing as she eyed him. Then when Max reliazed what she had done she looked away quickly blushing even more than before.

"Yo. How are you doing?" He asked in a calm, soothing voice. It made her heart flutter. She only hoped after everything was said and done he would feel the same.

"H-H-Hey Naruto-kun. I'm f-fine t-thanks f-for asking. H-How a-a-are y-you d-d-doing?" SHe asked while stuttering like a mess hoping that he wouldn't make fun of her for it.

Instead he just smiled more. Or it seemed like he did with the way his maks shifted. "I'm fine thanks. I suppose you called me here to tell me about the city?" Naruto asked. He recieved a nod in return and continued. "Okay first what country am I in?"

She looked very confused but answered non-the-less. "Your in the United States of America. How do you not know what country your in? I mean your not an alien are you? We've had enough trouble from them." She was now hounding for answers. No normal person would ask questions like that and she was suspicious.

Naruto tensed, clearly he wasn't expecting that. He was quiet for a few minutes before he answered. "I can't tell you but I promise i'm not someone looking to harm you nation or an alien. I just had a bit a bad luck and ended up here." He stated carefully trying not to sound upset about what they were talking about. He had told her some of the truth but not the details.

Max wasn't satisfied though and pressed on with her accidental interigation. "If you aren't her to harm my nation then why are you here and how did you get here?" She continued wanting to know the answer. But on a subconcous level she really wanted to know if he could be trusted and if she could let him into her guarded heart.

Once again Naruto was silent. She asked quietly, "Just who are you?" She was desperatly trying to trust him but he was making it difficult.

Naruto consulted the Kyuubi on the situation. 'What do you think we should do?' He asked. 'Simple. Tell her. you wouldn't even considered it if you didn't care about her. I know its soon considering you just met her but you should give her a chance. You might like it even more than you do in the Village.'

The last statement shocked Naruto to the core, but he hid it from Max as to not arouse suspicion. He couldn't help but think the Kyuubi was right. He had enjoyed this week with MAx more than any other in his life. Even when he ended the war by killing Madara. But if he did follow through then he would most likely never see Konohagakure no sato ever again. And yet strangely he was that upset about it, sure he would miss his friends but not the village as a whole. The hole the villagers created in his heart early on in his life had been left there never healing just causing him more pain. The only citizens he truly liked were the Ichiraku's who never denied him a meal and were always consoling in his many times of need. In the end he decided to tell her. If she didn't accept him then he would just follow through with his plan to go home.

Naruto sighed. "Alright you might want to sit down, this is a long story that I don't like telling." Surprised for a moment Max quickly recovered and took a seat at her table across from him.

The next hour was...emotional, for lack of a better word. He told her of how he was from another demension and how the Kyuubi was sealed into him mear hours after he was born by his own father. He showed her the seal for proof. He also told her his true name. And then came the unpleasent story of his younger years. How he was beaten, starved, abondoned all by the tender age of four. She cried. She simply cried as he told her this, overtaken by grief. He was momentarily stunned by her reaction to his story so far but continued none-the-less. He recalled of his graduation and his first precious person, Iruka, who was kind and fair to him even though the other teachers weren't. Naruto told her of his past expeirences with the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and how he was the grandfather he never had but always wanted. Next was his adventures as a part of team 7. From the crappy D rank missions to the chunin exams. Then came his tales of his time with Jiraiya, who he would come to see as a father figure.

Finally he reached the time when the Akastuki was collecting the Biju, and killing the hosts in the process. He recounted his battles with the members he fought from Kakuzu to Madara, including the Fourth Great Shinobi War. And him finally ending the life-long stuggle with killing Madara.

He waited for a reaction from her. Naruto didn't know what to expect really in this kind of situation. He half expected to violently chased from her home. He was shocked again, she had tackled him onto the floor and proceeded to ball her eyes out while hugging him tightly while sobbing uncontorlably. He layed there for a good while still too shocked to do anything. Then when he got over his initial shock and hugged her tightly while a thin line of tears flowed freely down his face. He was happy. She had accepted him.

Max calmed down enough to speak after a good ten minutes crying. "You idiot! You thought I would hate you for something you can't control! I swear your the most thick-headed man i've ever met! But your the person I love." Max yelled the first part but spoke the last bit softly.

Naruto was once again surprised. MAx smirked at the look he had on his face. "What? I thought it would be obvious that I loved you. You saved me and treated me with more respect than any other man ever has." She said without hesitation. Naruto held her tighter and wispered in her ear. "Thank you. Thank you so much for this. I've never met someone as incredible as you. I love you too." He never faltered or hesitated in his statement, which showed he meant it. Max cried again, but now they were tears of happiness. Then a thought dawned on her.

"Hey Naruto. Where do you live?" She asked starting to get nervous.

Naruto saw this but answered her question anyway. "No where I've just been sleeping in trees mostly. Why do you ask?"

Max got even more nervous if it was possible. "Well I was just wondering, since we already are so comfortable with each other, would you mind moving in and living with me? Maybe." She finished lamely due to her nervousness. Naruto only pulled down his mask, allowing her to see his face for the first time, and kissed her pasionately. She was surprised but caught up quickly and returned the kiss with vigor.

After what seemed like an eternity they broke apart to breath. Max looked at Naruto lovingly. "So, does that mean yes?" She asked jokeingly.

Naruto chuckled quietly and returned her loving look and answered. "Yes." They layed there for a while longer just contempt to hold each other for now. But fate had other plans.

"Come on lets go to bed. I have work tomorrow. I can't believe it got so dark already." She stated.

Naruto aggreed and moved for the couch but was stopped by Max holding his arm with a frown on her face. "Where do you think your going?" Max asked.

He blinked and answered. "Well I was going to sleep on the couch so I wouldn't-Hey what are you doing?" She started dragging him to what he supposed was her room before he had even finished his sentence.

She answered without looking back. "My new boyfriend isn't going to sleep on the couch. He is going to sleep in my bed with me." there wasn't any faltering in her voice.

Naruto's eyes grew wide but then he got a doopy grin and quickly picked her up bridal style, which got him a small sqeek from her, and went into her room. He layed her down on the right side of the bed and got in right beside her after he shed all of his amour and clothes until he was only in his boxers and his sleeveless, skin-tight, black shirt/mask combo. They simply layed there enjoying each other's presence and drifited to sleep. Naruto's last thought was about how he was happy he had told her everything. He now had someone to spend his life with.

Kyuubi chuckled behind the bars of his prison. He had a grin on his face as he thought. 'Good job Kit. Now maybe you can have a somewhat normal life. I don't have much time left so this is the least I can do.' And the Kitsune thought no more and went to sleep himself.

/

Hey this is Razor. Sorry to thoose looking for an action chapter but this was a must for the story to flow properly without a huge gap in it. I hope ya'll liked it though. Next chapter Naruto has his first meeting with the Justice League. And find out what Kyuubi ment

Read, Review please. Flames will be used to make marshmellows. Yum ;P

This is Razor signing off cya next time.


	5. Trouble on Themyscira

Legend of the Fox

AN: Hey guys i'm back sorry for the wait but i'm trying to make my chapters longer. Anyway to asnwer some questions:

**Will I be making a lemon scene? as of now no. sorry to upset some of you but it aint happening this early on in the story. And i've explained this twice please read the future Author Notes. Naruto will be paired with Max and Supergirl. Only them i got a review asking for batgirl too but I don't really know much about her personality and it would throw off the story I have preplanned.**

**Chapter Four: Trouble on Themyscira**

**AN: I dont own Naruto or Justice League**

**Start Now:**

Max's apartment the next morning

Naruto woke up with blurred vision. He felt extra weight on his body and tried to move. This got him a groan in protest.

He froze he couldn't remember what happened at first then it all came back to him. His and Max's moment last night. He blushed as he realized it was Max sleeping with him. So he did what any man would in his situation.

He relaxed and just let it happen. He was finally happy. Not the happy face he put up in public for the majority of his life, but a true smile.

Max felt her pillow move and groaned. She opened her eyes and saw Naruto holding onto her in her bed while giving her a soft look. Max smiled.

"So last night did really happen. Good. I'm happy it all happened." She hesitated for a second before speaking again. "Thank you Naruto. i'm glad you shared your past with me even when you didn't have to." Max said in a whisper as she tightened her grip on him and laid her head on his chest.

Naruto just held her like he had been the entire time and smiled. "No thank you Max. You've given me more happiness this past week than most of my life in Konoha. I think I should tell you I don't plan on going back to my village. I just want to be happy and I know that'll never be a problem as long as i'm with you."

This made Max snap open her eyes. "Wait! What do you mean? Thats your home!" She was so surprised that he was willing to stay here with her.

Naruto just smiled a radiant smile and answered her. "It's just like I said. Maybe I should just say it again.I care about you more. No one there cared for my the way you do. Sure I had friends and even a grandmother figure, but she would understand that I just want to be here with you. Though she would punch me through a wall before she would accept it." He finished with a chuckle.

Max couldn't help but giggle at that. "Naruto tell me about your old life please." She honestly only wanted to know more about his friends and this Tsunade woman.

Naruto smiled lightly and got ready to tell her. "Well lets see, Iruka was like the big brother I never had. He was one of the first people to accept me. Sarutobi-jiji was like a grandfather to me he would always take me to go get ramen and would visit me alot when I was all alone. Kakashi was alousy teacher but he was there for me when I needed him most and was more of a perverted uncle. Ero-senin was a father figure I never had. He taught me everything he knew and wrote perverted books that Kakashi always read. He died fighting to protect me. Tsunade-baachan was a drunk that was hurt because the people she cared about died so she gave up hope. Then she met me and she saw me as her son. Heheh and she would always punch Ero-senin across the village when he was being a pervert." Naruto chuckled at the last bit while Max giggled.

But that didn't answer Max's unasked question."Why would you be so willing to leave your home just to stay here?" she finally asked after some time.

Naruto sighed but decided to answer her qustion anyway. "The reason is real simple. I said I had friends and people who were like family to me. I never said I had a lover or old girlfriend. No one I knew or liked also liked me back or was already taken. I felt like I was destined to live out my life alone." Max's eyes went wide as she realized that she hadn't noticed that. She grew a little somber in her atittude and spoke again. "Sorry I didn't know."

Naruto just waved off her appology like it was nothing. "Its okay it just means that your more important to me."

Max blushed at what he said. "Thank you Naruto. As much as I like this I do have to go to work today." So they both reluctantly broke apart while Max went to shower while Naruto went to make break feast for them. After Max was done showering she came out and saw the breakfeast.

Max was in awe at the feast before her. "Thank you Naruto." And they dug into the meal. Max left for work soon after and Naruto decided to shower and figure out a way to make money in this world. Then suddenly an idea came to him. He gave a wide grin. "Long live Ero-senin." was all he said.

/

Protocal Publishing Company a few hours later

The executive producer Hal stood up with a huge grin on his face. A new author had come in trying to get an entire book series published. Now normally he would have told the wanna be author to buzz off but he had been very insistant that he read at least one of his books. So he reluctantly took the first book in this guy's series and started to read. He couldn't get through the first ten pages without giggling a perverted giggle first. He snapped the book shut and stared at the blonde haired man who had written such a beautiful masterpeice. He finally spoke after several minutes. "How much?" It was simple and to the point.

The blonde man just smiled knowingly and responded. "Give me an offer and we'll work from there." He stated.

Hal had sweat coming down his face. He knew this guy was a good gambler by the look on his face. Hal sighed and took off his shades he had on. He had on an expensive black Italian suit as well.

"For the entire series I'll be able to give you eighty thousand every two months. I know thats a good deal for you but you could just take these books to another company and make alot more than if I ofered you anything lower. Plus these books will sell millions world wide with the way they are written." Hal stated with his best poker face on. Truth be told this was as high as he could go as they were still a relatively small company but this series could lift them off big time in the market.

The blonde man smiled. "Good deal, and I'll take it on the one condition that you read my other book as well. It isn't as... adult as the one you just read but its a good action story I think. Even if you don't publish it the other series will still be able to go on the market as well I just want someone else's opinion on this book." He aksed. He wanted all of his books to be published but some people just didn't have the same tastes as he did.

Hal thought it over. 'Really what do I have to lose? I mean come on his other books were good so why not this one too?' He decided it was all right. "Yeah sure why not? Now all I need is for you to sign this contract mister..." He just realized he never got the man's name.

The man apparently saw this and answered his unasked question. "Naruto Namikaze, and sure just hand over the contract." When Naruto got the paper he read over it to make sure there were no clauses in it he didn't want. He was pleasently surprised when he found none and signed the contract.

Hal smirked. "I'm sure we'll have a good long partnership Mr. Namikaze."

Naruto smirked as well. "I'm sure we will, and call me Naruto."

/

A few weeks later

Naruto was still nursing the wound he got from Max after she found out he published his perverted master's books. It was an event he never wants to relive. She eventually calmed down but not after beating the crap out of him. interestingly enough Hal also published The Tale of a Gutsy Ninja too. It added onto Naruto's overall pay check but he was more happy of the fact that jiraiya would always be remembered.

He and Max were now in their new apartment uptown. It had a master bedroom, a big kitchen, two bathrooms, a livingroom, and a ledge that they could use as a place to lay out and relax.

They were just about to go out to dinner when a huge power flared that Naruto felt even though it was far away it was still really strong.

"Max i'm sorry but i'll have to call in a rain check something big has come up." Naruto said completely serious.

Max sighed knowing it was important. "Fine but you own me two favor when you get back."

"Thats alright Max but I may be gone for a few days at most. I'll be back as soon as I can be." After this they said their goodbyes and Naruto got dressed quickly and was once again the Kuro Kaze. He then activated a seal with his trench coat and suddenly a Black surf board with a red stripe down the middle appeared in his hands. He turned to Max. "When I get back i'll take you Sky Surfing." He said but before Max could ask what it was he ran and jumped off the ledge.

Max screamed.

Then she heard Naruto laughing. She looked out and saw Naruto surfing on the air. A tick appeared on her forehead. "**NARUTO WHEN YOU GET BACK THATS THREE FAVORS AND A FOOT RUB**!" She shouted. He stopped laughing. 'Ha that shut him up' she thought as he continued on his way.

/

Themyscira with the amazons and the justice league

A shadow could be seen just on the other side. It approached until it was finally out of the flame. It turned out to be a huge person about 4 meters tall dressed in red and black armour, boots with bone spikes growing out of them, greyish skin. He had gauntlets similar to his boots, black and gray with a red tint, at the end were spokes that looked like claws coming out of fingers, he had a huge piece of armour around his midsection, in a mixture of gray and black with three red circles on his chest and shoulder pads also black with a red outline and three spikes on each. His helmet was like a mixture of roman, Spartan and common Greek. It covered all of his head except for his eyes, nose and mouth; it was very sharp around the edges on the face with two huge bull-like horns coming out of the sides where his ears should be. All in all, he was a very intimidating figure he also wore a long black cape that looked burned on the end and worn out but was still clean.

"**Tremble mortals! Your Lord has come at last**!" spoke the dark god coming out of the flames.

"Welcome, Lord Hades. To honour you, I brought an offering." Spoke the kneeling Faust with a mix of admiration and slight fear, presenting Hipolyta to the god.

"**Do my eyes deceive me? Can it be my dearest Hipolyta, here to greet her lord and master on his triumphant return from the deepest pits of Hell**?" spoke the arrogant god taking off his helmet to reveal a handsome man with an angled face, long curly black hair, a goatee and a small moustache. All in all he looked like a man in his early 30's.

"Not a day has passed since I haven't been reminded of your treachery " retorted the defiant queen.

"**And not a day has passed since I have yearned to feel the sweet touch of living flesh, again** " returned the god lovingly stroking her cheek and lifting her face for good measure and to steal a kiss from her.

"My lord" Faust interrupted. "I have upheld my end of the bargain; I delivered your freedom and the Amazon queen, now I demand what you promised me "

By this time the heroes had hidden behind rocks and statues, they couldn't afford an all-out attack just yet.

"**Ah yes, 'Ultimate Knowledge'**" spoke the god as his left hand charged with flaming energy; he then pressed his flaming hand to the sorcerer's head. "**'Ultimately', pain and suffering are all man will ever know** " he finished to the horror of everyone as Faust was drained of his powers and aged to an old crippled man screaming in pain and horror.

Everyone was too shocked to move except Diana who rushed in and took one of the swords on the ground and cut her mother's restraints. "Hurry mother "

Hades was not expecting this but was not worried. "**Hipolyta, you didn't tell me you had a daughter (AHWHAA)"** he finished with a scream releasing a huge fireball on the women. Luckily they took cover behind some rocks before it could hit them. Hades stepped out through the fire, "**I wonder if she's as loving as her mother** "

Superman couldn't hold back any more and flew right in delivering a strong punch to the god's face that pushed him back but it looked like it didn't hurt at all as the god slapped away Superman, without much effort, into one of the barely standing pillars.

Batman soon followed throwing explosive batarans at the god but the god just slapped most of them away.

Hades had enough of this. "**YOU DARE TO CHALLENGE A GOD**!" he rose from the ground with fire in his eyes. Swinging his arms, the earth seamed to move with him in an earthquake. Zombies rose from the ground dressed in Greek armour with red eyes and skeletal bodies or with partially decomposed bodies. They started grabbing the heroes and scratching at them with bony fingers. They came from everywhere, some with swords and shields, and some with axes or decomposed horses. "**Behold the fate of all heroes**!" finished Hades watching pleased.

"Damn straight I dare to challenge you!" A voice shouted. Everyone looked around even the amazons watching the fight. They all found where the voice came from, It was Naruto on his wind powered, flying surfboard. What he said next gave everyone a massive sweatdrop. "You interupted my date you bastard. I'll make you pay!"

Hades just grew even more annoyed than before. "**Foolish mortal I'll grind you into dust. That is if you can even get past my army of the dead**." The last part was said mockingly even though he was secretly wondering how a mortal was controling the wind to such a degree.

Naruto's eye grew cold and emotionless. He was about to fight a large number of troops, something he hadn't done since the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

While this was happening Superman turned to Batman. "Do you know who this guy is Batman?"

The man in question narrowed his eyes but nodded none the less. "He is a new hero who appeared in Los Angeles a few months ago. Crime has been at an all time low ever since he has shown up. But what I want to know is why is he here and how did he know what was happening?" Everyony wondered that as well now that he had pointed it out. J'onn suddenly let out a frustrated sigh. "I can't read his thoughts something is blocking me."

"Lets go wild." Naruto said darkly. He then sealed his board away and jumped into the army of the dead.

/

Oh No the evil cliffhanger jutsu!

Anyway just sayin review and flames will be used for marshmellows.

This is Razor, cya next time.


	6. God of the Dead VS Shinobi

Legend of the Kitsune

Okay so time to answer some questions.

1. What about Naruto and Hinata? I always saw the "Love" Hinata had as more of an admiration type of thing with a little bit of a crush going on not love. And Naruto was going to propose because he didn't want to spend the rest of his life alone even if it was with someone he didn't truly love.

2. He gave Shion a duaghter so why decide not to go back? One, he saw it as more of a sexy favor to a friend. Two, he would never be able to have a truly active role in his child's life because of her being the future preistess.

And not a question but i'm not gonna have Naruto jusst go Kyuubi mode right away and win the day. thats too easy and it's kinda boring.

Chapter Five: God of the Dead VS. Shinobi

AN: I don't own Naruto or the Justice League

Last time on Legend of the Kitsune

Hades just grew even more annoyed than before. "Foolish mortal I'll grind you into dust. That is if you can even get past my army of the dead."

"Lets go wild." Naruto said darkly. He then sealed his board away and jumped into the army of the dead.

Themyscira, Island of the Amazons

Naruto drew his blade before he touched the ground. As soon as he did land he went straight to work cutting down Zombie after Zombie. Most of the time taking down three or four every time he gracefully swung his sword due to it's large size.

The heroes and Amazons were amazed at his talent. Batman narrowed his eyes. This new hero was acting like an old war veteran.

Queen Hipolyta and the amazons watching the battle were in awe at the battle capability displayed by the newcomer. One Amazon walked up to the queen. "My Queen, what should we do about the man that has just apeared?" She said the word man with distaste.

Hipolyta turned to look at her fellow Amazon after watching the onslaught for a few more moments.

"Nothing." Was the simple reply.

This surprised all of the Amazons there. The one that had spoken preiviously was the first to respond.

"B-but my Queen, that man has broken our laws by coming here and..." She started.

"I know my own laws Artemis." Hiployta spoke harshly before continuing. "But... this man has not only come to aid us in our fight from what I am to understand he is not apart of Diana's group. So most likely he came here to defend this world, as he probably didn't know anything about our home. Do not turn down valuable aid just because of your hate. It will only cause more harm than good in situations like these."

The Amazon now known as Artemis had wide eyes at this point. After she thought about the situation as her Queen told her to she now saw the grim truth. But that didn't mean she had to like it.

Back with our heroes the Flash had a sudden realization while everyone was watching the new guy take on an army. "Hey guys." Getting everyone else's attention. "Why aren't we helping out while that guy is takin' on an army of dead guys?"

This made the rest of the League go wide eyed before they rushed to aid their new comrade.

Naruto had made it half way to Hades and wasn't slowing down. He didn't use Jutsu because he wanted to conserve his energy. He noticed though that the rest of the heroes he had seen had joined in the fight.

'Alright i'll let them deal withis army along with a few clones. Too many and I may not be able to fight this "God" one even terms.' Naruto assesed in his head. He made around a dozen clones to aid the Justice League before throwing a Hiraishin kunai near Hades.

To say the League was surprised when a dozen blonde duplicates started to aid them was an understatement. They didn't have time to worry about it though as they were still fighting the seemingly endless Zombie army. The Amazons also watched with great shock as the new man had made copies of himself while going to fight Hades alone. All of the Amazons present had a growing respect of the man that had come to aid them even the Queen and Artemis even though she wouldn't admit it aloud.

Hades chuckled when Naruto threw a knife into the ground in front of him. "Is this all you can do mortal? You didn't get close to hitting me." He taunted.

But Naruto was unfazed by it as he made a single hand seal while running. Suddenly a bright yellow light illuminated the entire area drwaing everyone's attention. Naruto had suddenly gone from his preivious place to where he threw his odd shaped knife. Everyone was shocked even Flash was surprised as Naruto had moved even faster than he could have.

Naruto appeared crouching in front of a shocked Hades. His hair was shadowing his eyes and his blade was leaning on his shoulder. He spoken in a soft but deadly tone towards Hades that everyone heard. "I wasn't aiming for you." And then he swung his giant obsidian sword at the shocked God.

Hades was sliced from his left shoulder to his right waist. But it wasn't a deep wound he had gotten over his surprise at the last moment and was able to evade but not completely. It had still cut through his armor and peirced his skin. The blow had shoved him back several feet. His eyes were now shadowed by his hair as he saw blood drip to the ground. His blood.

Utter silence followed.

Even the undead army had quieted to see what had happened.

Hipolyta and the Amazons were in a shock induced silence. 'This man drew blood from a God. What is he?' Thought Hipolyta. All of the other Amazons had similar thoughts even Artemis.

Diana and the rest of the League were in total awe at the feat preformed by the new hero. 'By Hera, who is he? How is a mortal able to touch a God much less wound him?' Diana wondered.

Naruto knew he had unleashed something powerful the moment after his attack hit. And he was right.

"You dare draw my blood mortal. I will kill you, but it will be slow and as painful as possible." Hades said with his eyes still shadowed. Then it hit everyone. A massive power bearing its horrible fangs at them all.

"You will beg me to kill you and when you do I shall revive you only to torture you again I SWEAR, YOU WILL DIE BY MY BARE HANDS!" screamed the god at the top of his lungs suffering a transformation, his mouth and teeth elongated and widened, his teeth sharper, his eyes got blood red with a yellow iris, his face turned grey, his nose flattened, two horns spurted out of his head with his enlarged ears passing his head, his tongue split in three. He looked almost like a wolf with very demonic features "AHHH, LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME YOU FREAK! AAHHH"

"YOU, PATHETIC WORM! I will enjoy torturing you until you beg me to kill you!" he screamed with eyes glowing redder by the second and raised his hands into the air. "Come, my servants! Come and erase this garbage from my sight! Our time has come!" he screamed as dozens of demons started coming out of the portal.

The heroes looked horrified as demons the size of men with scaly skin, red eyes, claws and bat wings appeared.

"This is not good " spoke Flash as the demons started attacking the heroes and the clones.

The heroes started banding together again and the clones were having a hard time against the demons, so instead of kunai they used swords and shuriken.

The real Naruto was blown back by a huge push of power coming from Hades and crashed next to the Amazons. His Blade was seperated from him and lodged into a wall. He looked down and saw Hades had made a huge gash with his claws going straight down from his right shoulder to his right thigh. As he got up he turned to face Hipolyta.

"Hades is doing this, we have to push him back or kill him "

"He's a god, he can't be killed " returned the queen.

"I made him angry that means I hurt him. If you can hurt them then you can kill them..." Naruto didn't finish his sentence as he was cut off by attacking demons.

Two of the demons flew behind them and nearly slashed them but they were stopped at the last second when Naruto jumped in front of them with two Rasengans in his hands hitting their chests and blowing them away in more of their Kind.

"You are a fool if you think you can kill Hades. He is a God and you are a mear mortal." Hipolyta told him harshly.

Naruto just gave the queen and the other Amazons an infamous eye smile before replying.

"I'd rather be a fool who tried to make a diffence than a coward hidding behind words." He turned his back to the Amazons and got into a stance he had learned from Gai and Lee during the war. The Goken stance.

He then wispered words that the Amazon queen would always remember. "Raiton no Yoroi"

The Amazons who had been angered by his words were in awe as his body was completely covered in lightning. Naruto took off and tore through the undead army, trying to make his way back towards Hades.

His clones started to use jutsu to clear the way. Five of the clones lined up and each preformed a different elemental technique.

"Katon: Karyuudan No Jutsu." The first clone shouted.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu." Clone number two said.

"Kazeryuu no Jutsu." Another clone called.

"Doton: Hasai Kabe." Was whispered by another.

"Raiton: Rairyu no Tatsumaki." The final clone said.

Hades army was destroyed. Not even ash was left, only a big ass crater was where the amry was supposed to be. Now once again everyone was wide eyed at the display. Except Batman who was recording the entire fight. He didn't trust the new hero who had shown up and he intended to get to the bottm of the mystery that is the Kuro Kaze.

Hades roared in fury as he had lost his army of the undead and demons. But it didn't last long as Naruto's lightning covered fist smashed into his face.

Hades was sent flying before Naruto kicked him midair stopping him and he wrapped his arms and legs around the God before adding chakra to increase their weight so the would slam into the ground with Hades going head first.

"Liger Bomb." Naruto shouted as they descended. When they hit the ground dust and lightning went everywhere. No body could see what had happened for a few moments. Then the dust cleared and saw Naruto walking back while he powered down his Lightning Armor. They were speachless as Hades was half burried with his legs sticking out of the ground.

"I WILL TEAR YOU APART FOR YOUR TRANSGRESSIONS MORTAL!" Everyone's eyes widened in fear.

Naruto turned to the Amazons and the Justice League. "Is there anything holding him to this plane of reality? If there is we just need to destroy it he'll most likely be puled back to where ever he was and he won't be able to come back." He asked as he couldn't continue at the pace he was going. He had used the majority of his chakra and was now using a bit of the Kyuubi's.

Hipolyta nodded. "Yes the Key allows him stay in our world."

Naruto inclined his head. "Alright, I can hold him for maybe a minute more or i'll die of Chakra depletion and blood loss. Can you destroy it in that time?" Naruto asked completely serious as he activated the Raiton no Yoroi again.

Without waiting for an answer he dashed forward to hold off Hades shocking the heroes and Amazons.

Cliffhanger no jutsu

Jutsu

Raiton no Yoroi [Lightning Armor]

Rank:S Description: Covers the user's entire body in deadly lightning that adds damage to any opponet when struck, possibly paralizing them.

Katon Karyuudan No Jutsu [Fire Release Fire Dragon Skill]

Effect: A skill in which is noted for being a rather difficult ninjutsu to learn. The technique causing a great deal of flames to encircle the opponent, launching up into the air and combining together. Heavily infused with the users chakra, materializing a large dragon shape. This dragon having a diameter of four feet, a large head, a wing span of twenty feet, and arms that extend five feet. This technique considered the brother of the Hellfire Serpent, cannot be manoeuvred by the user however its power is much greater.

Range: 29 feet Rank: A Seals: Boar, Horse, Ram, Boar, Tiger

Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu [Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique]  
>Rank: A Requirements: Source of Water.<br>Description: This technique is used to create a massive blast of water. Once done with the handseals, water beneath the user will swirl up creating a circle and then it'll gather and explode ahead like a spinning violent torrent going for a long distance. Behind that torrent, water will flood to both sides at a high level. Handseals are ox, monkey, hare, pig, bird, ox, horse, dog, ram, tiger, snake, ox, monkey, and hare. This is a very destructive jutsu, capable of uprooting trees and destroying the ground.

Kazeryuu no Jutsu [Wind Dragon Technique]  
>Rank: A Requirements: None.<br>Description: Through a long series of handseals, the user calls upon a a vortex portal at their side. From that emerges a wind dragon that has a body of a spinning tornado. The dragon is bound at its origin to the portal but can extend out to be long enough for a wide battlefield. The dragon also has the power to blow away most obstacles, or to cut them apart if they are unwilling to be moved.

Doton: Hasai Kabe[Earth Release: Crushing Walls]  
>Rank: A Requirements: None.<br>Description: The user begins by finishing a long series of handseals. Next, two walls rise at the enemy's side as the user imitates their rising movement with their hands. After that, the user flattens his palms towards each other and then pushes them together as if clapping. Likewise, the walls move at a fast pace to crush the target(s) in-between.

Raiton: Rairyu no Tatsumaki [Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Tornado]  
>Rank: A Requirements: Raiton-tuned weapon.<br>Description: Gathering electricity onto one spot, the user spins around very quickly, forming it into the likeness into a head of a dragon. Once lightning is drawn upon his body, a spinning current will occur affecting anyone or anything in the area, temporarily trapping them in a spiral-like vortex and causing great damage. This is a fairly destructive jutsu.

Hey guys hoped ya liked it and I decided to draw the fight out to finish it in the next chapter as well as another surprise. But this was your christmas present. None of my other stories will be updated before 01/02/12 so enjoy.

Read, Review, Flames will be used to make marshmellows.

This is Razor cya next time.


	7. Conclusions

**Legend of the Kitsune**

**Okay so time to answer some questions.**

**1. Did A teach Naruto the Raiton no Yoroi? No Killer Bee did**

**2. When is Naruto going to meet Supergirl? That is going to happen about a chapter or so after Themyscira**

**And not a question but Batman is one of the greatest detectives ever but he won't figure out who Naruto is because he never was a part of this world to begin with.**

**Chapter Six: Conclusions**

**AN: I don't own Naruto or the Justice League**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Last time on Legend of The Kitsune

**"I WILL TEAR YOU APART FOR YOUR TRANSGRESSIONS MORTAL!"** Everyone's eyes widened in fear.

Naruto turned to the Amazons and the Justice League. "Is there anything holding him to this plane of reality?"

Hipolyta nodded. "Yes the Key allows him stay in our world."

Naruto inclined his head. "Alright, I can hold him for maybe a minute more or i'll die of Chakra depletion and blood loss. Can you destroy it in that time?" Naruto asked completely serious as he activated the Raiton no Yoroi again.

Without waiting for an answer he dashed forward to hold off Hades shocking the heroes and Amazons.

****

Island of Themyscira

Naruto charged Hades again as the god was getting up out of the ground. He got in a lucky shot across the face surprising Hades. The god just snarled and the fight resumed.

The Amazons and Heroes were so shocked by his declaration that they didn't do anything for a moment. Hippolyta was the first to break from the trance and turned to her daughter.

"Diana, I need you to place the key on the ground. You men, I need you to ready your most powerful attacks." Everyone started to follow her orders and were preparing to destroy the stone when Artemis cwalked up to her queen.

"My queen what do you need us to do?" She asked faithfully.

Hippolyta just glanced at her. "How many sisters did we lose in this confrontation Artemis?" She asked changing the subject.

"Six were petrified my queen, one of them was crushed." Artemis said with a saddened face. She had some of her friends in a battle they didn't even really contribute to. Who wouldn't be upset?

Hippolyta's face grew mornful. "Who was crushed?" She asked dreading the answer.

"It was Alexandra my queen." Artemis replied feeling helpless.

"Gather them together and Alexandra as well try to keep all of her peices together. We will give them a proper send off when this situation is taken care of." Hipolyta spoke in a calm but downtrodden voice. And with that Artemis was off to issue the orders of her queen.

"Mother we are ready!" Wonder Woman called as she and the rest of the League were prepared to blast the key into oblivion.

Hippolyta started to walk over there. "Very well, that stranger has fought by himself long enough. We must do our part and destroy the key before he is worn down and killed by Hades."

Everyone nodded. Then a scream by Hades alerted them.

**"NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY THE KEY!"** He came at them with incredible speed. Just as he was about twenty yards from them Naruto slammed into his side, throwing him to the side.

Naruto had many cuts all over his body now. He was breathing deeply trying to catch his breath. Nauto turned to the group as his Lightning Armor went away.

"Hurry I can hold him maybe one more time before he gets through." Naruto moved into the Goken stance, preparing for the god one last time.

Hades had gotten up and was about to charge again. Hippolyta turned to the League with a sense of urgency. "Hurry now we must do it now!" She shouted at them. They all released their most powerful attacks. Superman hit it with his heat vision, J'onn shape shifted and attacked it. While Hawkgirl, Flash, and Batman all unleashed their weapons upon it. Even Wonder Woman used her super strength.

Just as Hades was about to reach Naruto the key cracked and was destroyed. His eyes widened and he shouted. **"NOOOOO!"** The shattered key released a yellow energy that was quickly absorbed by the portal and turned it into a whirlpool of flame pulling everything into it. The other Amazons in the area took cover behind some stone walls.

Demons and skeletons that survived Naruto's onslaught were pulled in and Hades was holding on for dear life to the ground. Naruto was using chakra in his legs and feet to hold onto the force was getting stronger and stronger even huge stone columns didn't stand a chance.

Faust's body turned to ash as his robes were pulled in.

Superman was using all his power to stay airborne and J'onn was doing the same while phasing sometimes to avoid the rubble. Batman used his grappling hock to hold on to a strong stone column while Flash was literally running on the debris to avoid getting sucked in.

Wonder Woman had it the worst; she was trying to fly while holding her mother but sand and dust got in her eye, she couldn't see the pillar that hit her, rendering her mother unconscious and making her loose balance and be caught in the whirlwind.

Hades saw Hippolyta coming his way and caught her before she could be sucked in. Naruto saw Diana and caught her before she would be lost to Hell.

Hades tried to get away** (AAGHH!)** but a large stone pillar hit him before he could get away. He and the queen got caught in the whirlwind.

"Mother!" Diana flew away from safety and caught her mother before she could be pulled in but the wind was too strong and Diana was getting pulled in. The rocks and the loose pillars were hard to avoid, and they were pushing her within the void.

"Wonder Woman use your lasso!" Naruto shouted as he held on. And his wounds weren't making it any easier.

Diana pulled her lasso out with one hand and threw it at her teammate who caught it and wrapped it around his arm.

Naruto caught it but he was barely holding on, he had gone into sage mode but it wouldn't last more then a few seconds. For some reason they were really heavy, he then looked back at them and saw the source of his trouble. "Hey loose some weight Dammit!"

Diana looked back and was horrified Hades was holding onto her mother and climbing up them like a human ladder. He was just at her legs when she tried to kick him away but he caught her legs with his long forked tongue, and wouldn't let go.

Naruto saw the problem and, with effort, made a clone that jumped away and landed feet first on Hades face making him let go of the two Amazons and dispersed soon after.

**"HIPOLYTAAAA!"** screamed the god as he fell into the abyss.

The portal closed as soon as Hades went through. Naruto was so exhausted he just dropped the two Amazons he was holding and started to fall face first when someone caught him. He looked up at the smiling face of Superman. Naruto said a quick thanks which only got a laugh from Superman drawing attention from everyone.

"We should be thanking you. If you hadn't shown up when you did things could have gotten alot worse. What's your name, your hero name anyway?" The man of steel clarified. Naruto sighed before responding. "You guys can call me the Black Wind. Thats my name in english." Naruto said tiredly. He looked to the side where the remaining Amazons were and his eyes widened when he saw the statues and one of them looked to be destroyed. "Hey could you take me over there?" Naruto asked.

Superman looked confused but complied anyway. When they arrived Artemis scowled when she saw them. "What do you men want?" She spat the word man like it was a curse.

Naruto ignored her and turned to Superman. "You can set me down here, thanks for the help." Naruto said and Superman put him down. Naruto then reached for the storage seal he had on the inside of his trench coat. All he had to do was think of what he had stored in there and it would come out of the seal, as long as he had contact with it anyway. He pulled out an unsed scroll and supplies. To everyone else it looked like he had pulled them out of thin air. He started making six similar seals and one was different though. When he had finished he told the man of steel to put them on the pertrified Amazons and the modified one on the destroyed statue. When it was done he created a new seal and placed both hands on it. When it started to glow the others glowed as well.

Artemis was surprised, then she drew her blade and placed it at Naruto's neck surprising everyone, even Hippolyta. "Stop whatever it is your doing this instance." She growled.

But Naruto showed no hesitation and continued with what he was doing. As Artemis was about to decapitate him she heard gasps and turned around. What she saw made her drop her sword. The petrified women were turning back to normal and the destroyed form of Alexandra was rebuuilding it self. When it was finished she was turned to normal as well.

Naruto let out a cough causing everyone to turn to him. He had coughed up blood as well. "Well, that worked better than I thought it would." He said before collapsing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Cliffhanger no jutsu**

**Hey this is Razor hope ya liked the new chapter. Next chapter is the last in Themyscira and he goes home. It is also the first time he'll meet Supergirl so stay tuned. Also something happens with the Kyuubi.**

**Read, Review, Flames will be used to make marshmellows.**

**Cya next time.**


	8. Law of the Amazons and Homecoming

**Legend of the Kitsune**

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed. They do help with their feed back. This chapter is the last one on Themyscira and after that we meet Supergirl. Sorry for the wait but I wanted to introduce Naruto to the Justice League first.**

**Chapter Seven: Law of the Amazons**

**AN: I don't own Naruto or the Justice League**

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**Last time on Legend of The Kitsune**

Naruto charged Hades again as the god was getting up out of the ground. He got in a lucky shot across the face surprising Hades. The god just snarled and the fight resumed.

The Amazons and Heroes were so shocked by his declaration that they didn't do anything for a moment. Hippolyta was the first to break from the trance and turned to her daughter.

"Diana, I need you to place the key on the ground. You men, I need you to ready your most powerful attacks." Everyone started to follow her orders and were preparing to destroy the stone when Artemis walked up to her queen.

**"NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY THE KEY!"** He came at them with incredible speed. Just as he was about twenty yards from them Naruto slammed into his side, throwing him to the side.

Naruto had many cuts all over his body now. He was breathing deeply trying to catch his breath. Nauto turned to the group as his Lightning Armor went away.

Diana looked back and was horrified Hades was holding onto her mother and climbing up them like a human ladder. He was just at her legs when she tried to kick him away but he caught her legs with his long forked tongue, and wouldn't let go.

Naruto saw the problem and, with effort, made a clone that jumped away and landed feet first on Hades face making him let go of the two Amazons and dispersed soon after.

**"HIPOLYTAAAA!"** screamed the god as he fell into the abyss.

The portal closed as soon as Hades went through.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**Unknown Location, Morning after fight with Hades**

A head splitting pain hit him as he woke from his slumber. His vision was blurry and the bright light didn't help him. When he regained his bearings he noticed he was in a throne room of sorts. Torches were lit and the light from the windows let him know it was morning. He noticed he was alone. Naruto went into sage mode and felt the others just outside the room heading to it. Most probably to check up on him.

Not that he didn't want thanks for his deeds, he just felt that he needed to get back to Max before she decided to hurt him even more than she would because of his wounds.

But lady luck for once was not on his side as he heard the door opening. Naruto just decided to get going as soon as possible as he continued to get ready.

As the heroes and the Amazons entered the room they were surprised to see their savior putting on his coat and casting his enormous scroll over his back with his sword. Hipolyta stepped forward to speak to the man that had revived her sisters.

"May I ask what you are doing?" She spoke with her commanding tone. Naruto didn't stop but addressed her anyway.

"Well it's about time I head back to Los Angeles. I still have to make up a date too. So cya." He gave a lazy wave as he walked towards the exit. This made everyone blink and the Flash appeared in front of him.

"Hold up pal. You just fought with a god and _BEAT_ him. How are you still standing, much less alive?" He asked in freaked out tone. The League nodded but Superman frowned a little at the Flash's rudeness. The Amazons were also curious.

Naruto just shrugged and tried to walk past him. "I heal fast." Was all he said. This tim Hipolyta got in his way. She frowned a little at his readiness to leave but didn't say anything. A Warrior's pride ment a lot to peolpe like him. And she respected that boundary. Then she did something no one expected, especially the Amazons.

She bowed to him.

"Thank you. Your efforts not only aided us greatly in defeating Hades, but you also saved our sisters, who we thought were lost to us forever. We are within your debt, great warrior."

Naruto just raised an eyebrow before speaking. "Don't bow to me, I hate all that formal crap. And if ya ever need any help just throw this into the ground, I'll be there in a flash." He said with an eye smile as he handed her one of his Hiraishin kunai. She took it with wide eyes as he walked out of the palace.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**On the shores of Themyscira**

As he was about to Hiraishin back to his apartment a voice caught Naruto's attention.

"Wait, I need to talk to you." He turned and saw Superman and Batman. The rest of the League was a little behind them.

Naruto waited for him to speak patiently and Superman picked up on it. "I was wondering if you would like to join our team. We could use someone like you. I heard about the turn around in L.A. and We would be honored if you would accept." Naruto was honestly surprised and all he could do for a few seconds was blink. He chuckled and spoke with in a mirthful voice.

"I don't see why not." Superman smiled and spoke again.

"Great, meet me in Metropolis in a week and we'll get you introduced to the rest of the League." Naruto nodded and Hipolyta walked up and spoke in her Qweenly voice.

"In return for saving our sisters and your aid in defeating Hades I'll allow you to leave this island alive. Our laws state that any man that steps foot here must die. But I have decided to let this one time slide due to your valor." She turned to the men in the Justice League. "This also applies to you. Do not come back or I will be forced to execute you all." She turned and walked off, back to her palace with the other Amazons following her.

Naruto said his farewells to the League and Hiraishined to his apartment.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**Naruto's Apartment**

When he arrived in his apartment he noticed Max wasn't home and decided to take a nice nap.

Despite looking fine he had put up a front so he could get home as quickly as possible.

Hours Later

"Hmmmm Max-chan . Shion .Koyuki..." He shuddered moving around the bed closing his legs and biting his lip. "Wha- .. ahhh . What are you .." He moved his face left and right holding his pillow tighter. " . Going to do with that ramen?... and those sexy .."

"(THUMP) (THUMP) (THUMP) Naruto! I know you're in there! Open the door!" The beautiful dream shattered at the sound of pounding on his bedroom door.

"Ughhh . Ugh ." Groaned the blonde as he shifted back and forth on the bed.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Open this door! Wake up!" Called the familiar voice.

The blond spun on the bed moving from side to side feeling reality hit him hard. "Ughhhh!" He groaned as he fell, face first on the floor.

"Ughhh . Itai(ouch)." He rolled over onto his back and massaged his nose with his right hand as his left reached for a clock next to the stand. Searching with his hand, he knocked it off the nightstand and onto his head. "AWW! Oww for fuck's sake!" He screamed holding his head now.

"Naruto! Open up!" Called the voice.

**"Someone's at the door..."** The Kyuubi said unhelpfully.

"No shit sherlock. I knew that." He said. Then the realization of who exactly was pounding on his door. "OH SHIT!" He rushed to the door and opened it and started to talk. "I'm so sor-"

A foot to the face cut him off. It didn't help that said foot had heels on. "You jackass! Do you have any idea how worried I was when you didn't come back on time?" The fire in her eyes told him he better answer correctly or he would be deeper in the hole he had dug.

So he told her exactly why he was late. He couldn't lie to someone he loved.

She lost most of her anger when he had finished. Max only had on a small frown. "Okay, i guess you're off the hook. But now you owe me three nice dates and three massages." She said with a smirk. Naruto hung his head in defeat but he finally noticed what she was wearing. It was a strapless black dress with a slit over her thigh revealing a little skin.

Needless to say she looked _sexy_.

"You know we could have one of those dates right now." Naruto suggested. Max smirked at his reaction and suantered out of the room, swaying her hips.

"Sure, I know a great Japanese place near the office."

Naruto was dressed and out the door quicker than humanly possible.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**Hey this is Razor hope ya liked the new chapter. Next chapter is the fated meeting with Supergirl. It is also the first time he'll meet the rest of the Justice League. Also something happens with the Kyuubi. And there are not going to be any more cliffhangers unless I just can't resist it.**

**Read, Review, Flames will be used to make marshmellows.**

**Cya next time.**


	9. Aw Crap, Why can't Anything be Easy?

**Legend of the Kitsune**

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed. They do help with their feed back. This chapter is where we meet Supergirl. Sorry for the wait but I wanted to introduce Naruto to the Justice League first as well as build his relationship with Max more.**

**Chrisdz: While you are right about him having daughters, he never gets to see them. They were and are being raised to be future priestesses, add that to his ninja life then he wouldn't have any time to see them even if he was allowed to. Hope that clears it up for you.**

**Chapter Eight: Aw Crap, Why can't Anything be Easy?**

**AN: I don't own Naruto or the Justice League**

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**Last time on Legend of The Kitsune**

"May I ask what you are doing?" She spoke with her commanding tone. Naruto didn't stop but addressed her anyway.

"Well it's about time I head back to Los Angeles. I still have to make up a date too. So cya." He gave a lazy wave as he walked towards the exit. This made everyone blink and the Flash appeared in front of him.

"Hold up pal. You just fought with a god and _BEAT_ him. How are you still standing, much less alive?" He asked in freaked out tone.

"Wait, I need to talk to you." He turned and saw Superman and Batman. The rest of the League was a little behind them.

Naruto waited for him to speak patiently and Superman picked up on it. "I was wondering if you would like to join our team. We could use someone like you. I heard about the turn around in L.A. and We would be honored if you would accept." Naruto was honestly surprised and all he could do for a few seconds was blink. He chuckled and spoke with in a mirthful voice.

"I don't see why not." Superman smiled and spoke again.

"Great, meet me in Metropolis in a week and we'll get you introduced to the rest of the League."

"Hmmmm Max-chan ...Shion ...Koyuki..." He shuddered moving around the bed closing his legs and biting his lip. "Wha- .. ahhh . What are you .." He moved his face left and right holding his pillow tighter. " . Going to do with that ramen?... and those sexy .."

"Someone's at the door ." The Kyuubi said unhelpfully.

"No shit sherlock. I knew that." He said. Then the realization of who exactly was pounding on his door. "OH SHIT!" He rushed to the door and opened it and started to talk. "I'm so sor-"

A foot to the face cut him off. It didn't help that said foot had heels on. "You jackass! Do you have any idea how worried I was when you didn't come back on time?" The fire in her eyes told him he better answer correctly or he would be deeper in the hole he had dug.

"You know we could have one of those dates right now." Naruto suggested. Max smirked at his reaction and suantered out of the room, swaying her hips.

"Sure, I know a great Japanese place near the office."

Naruto was dressed and out the door quicker than humanly possible.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**Metropolis, One Week after the Fight with Hades**

Clark Kent normally was very calm and level headed, but today he was a bit tense, or rather more than tense try impatient.

As much as he was relived that no one on the Planet had gotten a tip about his team working together to stop Hades in the other news and gossip agencies. Sure no one knew it was an ancient Greek God causing all of the trouble throughout the world but everyone noticed the situation, or at the very least that _something_ had happened. That did not make him feel any better. The Kuro Kaze had pretty much faded away from the scene as he had only made very few appearances in L.A. before disappearing for at least two weeks. Clark noticed that the hero prefered only to get involved when the situation was dire or when no one else was near enough or could help. Perry had been trying to find leads since he was curious as to who this hero was and why was it he was gone when he should be in L.A.

Clark was happy that the incident was not exposed. Kara was insistent that they find the Kuro Kaze and get some details straight and find out just where he came from and how he had such power. And she had good reasons but so far, the man was off the radar and not a single sighting of him had been made. Most would have thought that the hero had gone back to L.A, but there was no sighting of him there either so that meant that he was still missing.

Besides, he had promised to be here to meet the team and possibly join the Justice League.

_'Where are you Kuro Kaze?'_

Clark was tempted to go to Bruce and see if he had any more information on this new hero, since he knew Bruce would want to keep an eye on matters that were of concern. But he decided against it since there had been no mention of the hero in Gotham and if he was there, Bruce would have informed him, even more so since Bruce would not be the kind to let someone just appear in his city.

For now he was busy with his life as Clark Kent and he intended to keep it that way. But the best he could hope for was a chance to learn more about the mysterious Kuro Kaze and how he had learned about his true identity. And if possible, hear about any new happenings that can be linked to the blonde masked figure who had aided them against such a strong foe. All he could do was just wait it out until he showed.

He had no idea how soon that meeting would be.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**With Naruto**

Our favorite hero was in his new combat get up and leaping across the buildings of Metropolis.

Naruto Uzumaki had not greatly altered his appearance after his fight with the god of the underworld. He was wearing black cargo pants that were tucked into black, steel-toed combat boots. He had on a skin tight, sleeveless black shirt/mask combo. A Black trench coat that had a high collar and on the back of his coat it had the Kanji "Nine" written on in red ink that trailed down his back so it looked like he was bleeding topped the look. Its sleeves looked as if they had been ripped off and the bottom looked tattered as well. He also was wearing black sunglasses that covered his eyes. He had a summoning tatoo of the Dragons on his left arm. It looked like a black dragon ready to strike with tribal markings all around it. The Toad summoning tatoo was on his right arm, both were shown to the world proudly. His head band now was located on his right shoulder.

He also had what looked like an enormus bottle of sake hanging on his belt. A short chained Dragon ear ring hung from his left lobe. Naruto had a pair of black fingerless gloves with protective metal on the back of them. This was onto of a flap cut into the back of his trench coat so he could draw his blade with ease.

He had decided to alter his outfit a little bit and Max approved saying it was an improvement.

His look wasn't the only new addition. After his date with Max, Kurama, the Kyuubi, had told him the seal would finish absorbing him by the end of the week.

That was the reason why he had pushed off leaving until the very last moment. He was searching for a way through Fuinjutsu to see if it was possible to save his long time companion.

He had cut it close but he was able to rip what was left of Kurama's power as well as his soul and bond them into his blade, that already held a portion of his own soul. He had already merged with most of Kurama's power already so the change barely affected him.

The result wasn't overly drastic but the change waranted marit.

It was still black with red trimming but now a vivid depiction of Kurama was now on the blade facing down the dragon. Both paused in mid attack, neither looked like it would win but promised deadly damage to any in their path. At the end of the hilt it was now a fox skull that looked like it was grinning.

Kurama would be able to regain his power in time, but he wouldn't be back at full strength any time in the near future.

Naruto stopped atop the Daily Planet building and waited. It was one of the highest buildings in the city. As such he was sure Superman would notice him soon. Now all he could do was play the waiting game.

_..._

_'Screw that._'

Naruto thought. He whipped out his little black notebook and started to come up with ideas for the next installment in The Gutsy Ninja Series.

He had fallen back to using his past exploits as inspiration. Naruto had already used the Wave mission and The Battle for Taki and the Hero's Water for two seperate books. Now all he had to do was decide which daring adventure would be next. Either the invasion of Sound and Sand or the Land of Snow, or Land of Spring as it was now called, mission.

Before he could decide he sensed the Justice League approach his location. Naruto noticed three new energy signatures were with them but just assumed that there were more in the League than he had originally thought.

He put his notebook back into his trusty supply pouch hanging off the back of his belt. Not ten seconds later the whole Justice League plus one, though Naruto didn't know it, were standing in front of the blonde hero.

Naruto was sitting on a ledge close to where he previously was standing and looked at the company coming in.

He had no problem recognizing Batman, Superman, Flash as well as the Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman in the least, and he had seen images of the Green Lantern in the news every now and then though the Man was a bit too serious for his liking. And he had seen Hawk Girl in action on the news as well. But the other one was rather new to him in many ways, it was obvious to him that the tan skinned woman was an alien, most likely and possibly related to Supeman in some way, shape or form due to the big red S on her white top.

She also had blonde hair and green eyes and was wearing a blue mini-skirt. Naruto thought it left too much to the imagination but he wasn't complaining.

Hawk Girl had copper-red hair and wore a mask that had the look of a predatory bird and wore what could be described as interesting. Her face might be distorted and hidden by the said mask, but there was no doubt that she was attractive, as he also saw the deep green eyes in the holes, plus the full lips to boot. Her body was also well toned and shaped with muscle and not a single trace of fat anywhere on her, the bust was also around the size of Koyuki's though having a bit of fullness to it as well so she definitely had a body to die for. The wings only served to add to the whole exotic look that she was releasing.

The upper part of her costume was in the same style but was light yellow cream in color which held her more than ample bust and hugged her frame very well. She had a green belt with metallic buckle, a set of green skin tight pants of some material he could not identify, with red boots and a red style lower portion that he knew had best not be described in too much detail. Add that to the wicked looking mace she had with her and held on with a strap of leather like material on the wrist. She looked very attractive in an exotic way and yet looked like she would easily smash your face in if given a chance.

_'Damn... If Ero-sennin were here, there definitely would be a very interesting conversation going on. One that would end up with him getting his ass kicked, but interesting.'_

The Green Lantern was watching him with a scrutinizing gaze. The glowing green eyes unnerved Naruto just a little but he didn't show it.

There was an uncomfortable silence when the two parties stopped sizing each other up. One that Flash felt he needed to break.

"So Kaze buddy, what gives? No phone calls, no text messages, no emails. I was begining to think you didn't care." This earned him a smack on the back of his head from Hawk Girl. Though the statement released the tension, which had been its purpose, so he didn't pay much attention to it.

Naruto chuckled himself before speaking. "Sorry, I was helping an old friend who really needed it. I'm sure you understand." And most of them nodded, the only exceptions were Batman and GL. Batman because he rarely showed emotion and GL because he was still sizing up the 'new guy'.

John, aka the Green Lantern, had learned his lesson of not 'judging a book by it's cover', but when you here about someone who took on an immortal god with many powers, well you tend to get skeptical. Finally he spoke his opinion.

"To be honest with you, I don't trust you. You just come out of no where and suddenly take on a god like it's nothing and are up and walking the next day. I trust my team mates' judgement and I have no complaints about joining the League, but this is not a joke. Despite how Flash acts he is a seasoned hero and he knows what he's doing. I will put my faith in their choice, but one slip up, one mistake that could put them or anyone else in harms way and you'll be dealing with me."

The rest of the League was a little suprised by the speech but they were not really expecting him to just let it happen. Superman had a small frown, this was where the Kuro Kaze_ 'Makes it or Breaks it'_ as the saying goes.

To their slight amazement Naruto just laughed it off. "No need to worry about that. I would never knowingly put their or anybody else's lives at risk. You have my word on that. But that aside who is she? I've never seen her before, not even on the news." He said as the blonde nodded toward Supergirl.

The group relaxed at hearing the blonde hero's words. Superman chuckled and spoke before his cousin could say some things she might regret. She was still miffed about the news of someone around her age joining the League when she

"That is Supergirl, my cousin. She hasn't joined the League yet because she's too young and inexperienced in our line of work. And though you may be a new hero, you definantly proved yourself when you held off Hades long enough for us to send him back. That kind of self sacrifice and attitude is needed in this world more than you know. Anyway, with all of that out of the way, I would like to welcome you to the Justice League Kuro Kaze. We'll take you to the Watchtower right now so you can get familar with the place."

Naruto seemed confused for a second. "Wait. Hold on a second. How are you going to get us to the-"

His question was cut off as beams of light surrounded them all and whiscked them away.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**Well this chapter was more of a filler, the next one will have his first interaction with Supergirl and maybe a little more. No not a lemon for those of you who thought that. I may, key word, MAY do one later in the story when the moment strikes me.**

**Read, Review, Flames will be used to roast marshmellows.**

**Cya, this is Razor.**


End file.
